Haunting Romance
by Terrie V Little
Summary: *Karl/Saya* When she awoke from hibernation, she found herself loving a man known as Phantom. Now he's all hers for the taking... for now.  -Warning: Sex/Fluff/Lemon-


**Haunting Romance**

_**Fanfic**_

**x**

**A/N:** I'm so horrible at the lemon moments, but I give it a shot. Call it a one-shot if you want. I got more than before... and it sucks. lol Well, _I_ think it sucks. I don't need critics or flammers. It's not rape if she asks for it. *hrrhrr* This took four _hours_ to write!

**x**

Her hands were _so_ warm.

She was very different from her sister, whom had such cold fingers and spoke horrible words that haunted Karl 'til this day. Saya, on the other hand, was the tender haunt he always wanted to fear.

Those fingers, caressing him all over, were daring. He had all but to do to get her attention was raise her hands to his face and have at least one taste of those pale fingers. She was nervous, and he was scared.

Sucking on her fingers; he remembers that _this_ hand and _these_ fingers were what held that katana and with it killed every living chiropteran in her way. This appearing thought sent static shock in his stomach, releasing those wild butterflies along with it. He couldn't wait to ravish her.

Aggressively, he shoved her back against the bed and handled her body impatiently. She was naked, wrapped in nothing but a thin bed sheet, which was unnoticeabley tugged away from her and tossed to the side. He seen it merely as something to tease the hell out of him.

It was quite obvious she was scared by the trembling and the low whimpers she was giving him. She squirmed, but she did not fight him as he positioned her.

"Thank goodness you woke up, huh? You would've missed out on all the fun." _Phantom_ said in a sinister tone.

"... huh?" Saya looked away from his red eyes.

This didn't sound anything like the man who helped her out of that dreadful tomb. This was someone different...

Saya, being curious in her state, peered up at him shyly, only to regret it once he met her eyes. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him this time. His rough touch, his frightening eyes, and that theatrical voice... She wanted him.

Her desperation was relieved as he begun roaming his fingers southward over her. However, they began to hover instead of touch to stir up the female beneathe him. He indeed did enough to have her arch up to his touch and, alongside the need, she tried to kiss him. But he denied her.

"Please..." Saya attempted to set free her restrained wrists and arms, but to no avail. Phantom pressed down on her naked form, sending her falling back willingly against the silk sheets beneath, and chuckled. "Shame. I half expected you to put more power into it." he teased, licking her lips hungrily.

"... Ah..." Saya, unsure what to do or how to properly react, licked him back and closed her eyelids. She blushed, although, she revealed her submit to him. Phantom chuckled seductively, then lowered down to sneak one kiss from her in gratitude. She longed for it to deepen, but he pulled away as a sign of restraint to not go too rough.

"Very good, Saya..." Phantom whispered huskily.

"Mhm..." She watched while he brought his hands back up and slowly teased her left breast with his gloved fingers. The rolling of his hands sent some strange feel down her lower abdomens and back up to the nerve of her tongue. She needed something to exceed it, but what?

Seeing this as chance, Phantom stole a moan from her the minute he lowered his wettened mouth on her right breast, then began coating it with saliva and suckling it with a sensual tone. He did not remove his eyes from her pleasure filled face; enjoying her desperation as much as he could before he would allow her memories to return.

_Who... is he?_ Saya asked herself. The memory of this man finding her lying naked on the tomb floor came back. She immediatly adored those dark brown eyes, that long silk hair and soft skin. She did not speak, she just smiled up at him. For some reason, she knew him... but something else made her want to hate him.

The release of her arms had awoken her to begin touching him in appreciation to his strange actions. That was what he feared. Phantom angrily bit into her neck to keep her down as he unbuckled his pants. Saya let out a struggled gasp, but breathed deeply to keep calm. Suddenly, after a second or two, something hard and unusual was now rubbing against her core and stomach. She narrowed her eyes to him in question.

Phantom, noticeable of her curiousity, bit into her even harder, as eyes closesly glued to hers; he assured her it was nothing.

He kept his manhood from her enterance to make way for his incoming touches, completely sure his mate did not know what was going to happen next. "Uhn..." Saya felt gloved fingers trail downward in between her legs then finally press against her pleading nerve. She thought of nothing when the Phantom released his hold on her neck, a line of saliva following, as he lowered his eyelids in pleasure to her shocked expression.

His voice shook as he spoke. "F-fascinating... you're coming around, aren't you?"

The girl moaned in response, thinking of nothing but the distracting motions he started.

Saya arched up to the back and forth motions of his fingers, which continued to stimulate her no matter what she did. She had half a mind to close her legs to keep his movements from going on though her pleasure-filled thoughts believed it wouldn't do a thing to halt his actions. With shut eyes, she brought up her hands to dive into the coolness of his long hair while she spread her legs even wider. Phantom smirked.

"Open your eyes and look at me." he ordered, snaking his free hand to tilt her head to the side. He watched her open her eyes halfway; they were so blank and full of need. She tried to see him... until he purposely drove his fingers against her sweet spot quickly.

"AH!" Saya gasped, closing her eyes again.

Phantom grinned. "Keep your eyes only on me... I am your dance partner, remember?" he kissed her fully on the lips and teased her.

Each minute she tried to look away, he'd force her to look at him again. What was it that he wanted from her by doing this? To torment her and heighten her pleasure? She was ordered not to come yet, and that was even harder.

"P-please..."

"Just enjoy it..." Phantom hushed, waiting for the moment for her to finally evanescence herself into the pleasure. It took only a minute when she let out a long groan, signaling she was ready to release.

"I...!" Saya's eyes rolled back as his free hand slid upward behind her back and gripping back her long raven hair. However, Phantom pulled apart from her and positioned himself a second before she could release. Her eyes snapped open. "Wh-"

Phantom kissed her.

He made sure she was caught off guard before finally readying himself to enter her. "I promise..." he thrust into her, "_This will only hurt for a little bit_."

The young woman screamed aloud her horrid suffering and gripped even tighter against his shoulders as he pushed in deeper. He waited for her to catch her breath; then started a short-lived slow pace. Saya let her head fall back. The soft fabric of his clothes brought some kind of heat to the coldness of her body, but she wanted to know when the pain would stop. She opened her eyes to the forth falling tears, and tried to raise her head to look at what he'd done.

Phantom shook his head and nuzzled back her head before kissing her tenderly. Confused, Saya lied back down and fought another need to look again. Instead she did her best to focus on what this man was giving her. Straightforward _pain_.

Before she even knew it, the pace he had started suddenly went faster and more wild, once he found himself not caring for her needs any longer. The exquisite sight of her drove him insane! Her form; so small and full of innocence, her small whimpers and cries that caught him in a tie, and those eyes... He did not hold back his groans of pleasure.

Phantom closed his eyes to continue his thrusts, focusing on that light of ecstacy that he was recieving from sliding in and out of her tight tunnels. The creaking of the bed beneathe them was not acknowledged, as Saya had her mind on the hardness he was serving inside her. Time from time she'd feel herself enjoying it until having the pain stike back each time Phantom would withdraw and plunge back in to build up _his_ pleasure again.

God, what he'd give to keep this going on forever.

Hips rolled, backs arched, and fingers clenched together so much she couldn't take it.

She never noticed, as her eyes had been closed, she had been rolled onto her side now, with Phantom wildly taking her, she gained the energy to finally plead for him to stop. The long-haired man chuckled in amusement. "Wh-why? You seem to be enjoying it-!" Phantom slammed against her harder and watched her parted lips fall. "I thought you wanted this!"

Saya turned away to hide her face, but he gently appoligized.

"Ngh...!" she felt the pain slowly fading now... she submitted to raise her arms around him to keep from sliding away from his animalistic pleasure and tried to kiss his throat in desperate need. Phantom smiled down at her before shutting his eyes to continue thrusting.

He took her with rough movements that later started to cease only little. Phantom maintained his rhythem as he reached over to pin his hands over each side of her body in support. The soft panting of his lover reached him; satisfaction told him it was time to heighten things a little.

"Wonderful... You've been a good girl, so let's turn things around a little." Phantom watched a faint redness in her brown eyes as he rolled them around until she was finally on top. Saya began to panic.

He laughed. "Something wrong?" he panted, gently giving hint by raising his hips slightly.

Saya moaned. "N-no... aah..." she lowered her hips on the strange thing inside her.

She seemed to understand, as she straddled him to a comfort, and took deep breathes. The patience in his eyes seemed unnerving, but she began moving her hips casually. The pleasure was easily built for her this way...

She felt his hard organ sliding freely in and out of her now, giving her confidence in her movements. She placed both hands on his chest when picking up speed then taking him at her own pace. His leering eyes watched her with enjoyment. "Yess..."

Saya whimpered upon feel of him moving along with her. She tried her best not to look at him in her shyness, however, he raised himself to cup her breast as an inviting sense to allow her to keep going. Phantom chuckled to her grunts; who would've thought you could turn a casual girl into one with wild desire?

All of the shocking waves of pleasure came crashing down on them while they rocked together. Saya continued to force Phantom into hitting that one spot that made her scream louder. Just knowing she was doing all this for her own desire, he let go of her hips and watched her dance on him. He threw back his head, accepting her wild kissing, then rose back up. He was going to come.

Saya gave a grunt when she became more aggressive and savage with their movements, driving Phantom into her bliss as well. Lovingly, Saya arched back on her own release and fell limp against the man.

"Good... girl..." Phantom wrapped his arms around her. He brought her down on him, forced himself against the area that brought him pleasure again and again before he, too, came into her. He froze to look up at her.

"S-Saya..." he panted, sitting up a little.

"Ah..." Saya kissed him, silencing the words he longed to release.

Phantom pulled out of her, set her aside gently, then rose up. His eyes were no longer red anymore.

"Where... are... you going?" Saya asked in a weak tone, trying to reach him. She felt his hands entwine with her own as he rest her back down. "I'll come back. But just sleep for awhile." he brushed back her worn tears and kissed her eyelid. "... You did good tonight... my love."

Saya just stared up at him in confusion, but gave him her gratitude with a gentle kiss back. "Mh..." she rolled onto her side, covered up, and peered over at the man leaving the unknown room. That was actually the last time she saw him.

**x**

"Saya..?" Hagi's voice reached her at last, after having fed her his blood to give back her memories, he assisted her to her feet.

Quickly, he wrapped her up in a cloth and held her in his arms. Saya smiled at him. "Hagi... what happened?"

"Nothing, Saya. You're awake now so you've got nothing to worry about... I'm here..."

"I had the strangest..." Saya froze. No. It wasn't a dream. She noticed a blue rose had been set in the shadows as Hagi carried her out. The scent of another chevalier was still around, but she did not say anything.

She couldn't remove her eyes from it until her faithful chevalier acknowledged her uneasiness. "What's the matter?" Hagi asked.

"Hm?" Saya blushed, "Oh... nothing at all..." she stared back at the tomb to see a strange shadow pass away. That was no dream, nor fantasy... but a haunting nightmare.


End file.
